Different People
by breathbookslove
Summary: Brucas One Shot. Lucas get's a call in the middle of the night that awakens feelings in him he thought were long gone. Brooke's car accident in season 8. Read and Review!


**Different People**

 **Chapter 1**

 _We have become aliens._

 _Breaking your heart was never my intention._

 _Playing with parts to fragile in the end._

Driving straight through the night in a panic I practically ran through the hospital doors. Asking for her by name the receptionist looked up at me and asked what my relationship to the patient was. I realized then I didn't know what to call myself in regards to her it had been years since we had spoken. After Peyton and I left Tree Hill with Sawyer. We lost contact with everyone aside from the occasional letter that I got from Haley. Peyton thought it only made sense that we start over where we were instead of living in the past.

I understood given all the terrible, painful, and unforgettable loss she had suffered there. So, I did what she asked and stayed away. Now I'm back in town at least for now. The call woke Sawyer up. Peyton got up tired from a lack of sleep and told me to answer it and to tell the person on the other line that they are responsible for waking up a sleeping child and will pay for it. Before she stomped out of our room walking through the hallway into Sawyer's nursery. I picked up the phone and could barely make out what the person's voice was saying because they were crying too much. The words Brooke, hospital, and almost drowned got me out of bed and getting dressed. Peyton walked back into the room and looked up at me.

"Where the hell are you going in the middle of night.?" She asked. Not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"Tree Hill that call was from Haley Brooke was in some kind of car accident and isn't doing well at all Peyton. Sawyer can stay with my mom we have to go see her." I said. Trying to remember which clothes were the cleanest and where my car keys were as I put on my shoes.

"I'm not going anywhere Luke I just got Sawyer back to sleep and I'm exhausted she's been so fussy lately and with work." "Let's get back to sleep I'm sure if anything really terrible happens they will let us know." Peyton said. As she tried to grab his hand.

I looked up at her in disbelief. "Peyton this is Brooke we're talking about your best friend and someone I care about very much she's obviously not in the best condition Haley couldn't get her words out without her voice breaking my mom will understand this is an emergency I don't want to go without you." I said. Looking up at her.

"But considering your dressed and packing a suitcase I know that means you'll go anyway she doesn't need you there we haven't step foot in that town in years which was the smartest choice we ever made." "Brooke has people there to help her." "I need you and so does your daughter." Peyton said. Looking back at me.

"I can't just ignore that call Peyton If something happens to her and I don't get to say goodbye." I pause. Taking a breath. The idea of Brooke being dead flashed in front of my eyes and I couldn't catch my breath.

"Listen I'll let you know how she is and then I'll come back this is temporary Peyton." I said. Looking to her.

"Fine but no longer than needed your life is here now with us." Peyton said. Taking my hand. Leaning over kissing me. I kiss her back. Heading out of our bedroom with a suitcase in my hand and my car keys in my pocket. Feeling a hand on my shoulder. I smile warmly at her. Taking her in my arms.

"Hales." I say softly. Holding her closely.

She hugs me back wiping her eyes. "What happened.?" I ask.

Taking her hand while we sat down. In the waiting room. Nathan and Jamie close by. As she turned to look up at me.

"It was this car that came out of nowhere. Paired with the pouring rain and the fact that she was upset which only adds to this horrible night." "We have never felt so helpless between that and Jamie being saved thankfully in time." "Which I've thanked him for more times than I can count." Haley said. Looking to me.

"Who's he.?" I asked confused.

"Julian Baker he saved Jamie and is Brooke's fiancé he and Victoria are in her hospital room. Right now. "Haley said.

As if their ears were burning Victoria and the guy I assumed was Julian remerged from the hallway. It was an odd sight seeing how close the two of them seemed.

As her eyes landed on me. She turned her head and turned towards him.

"She's awake." Julian said. With relief in his voice.

We walked through the hallway Haley and Nathan hand and hand. Along with Jamie beside them. Victoria and Julian. While I simply followed behind them.

Once we arrived the door to her room was opened slowly.

And Nathan and Haley went in first. After some time. Jamie went in and then I did even though it took Haley almost having an argument with Victoria in my defense. She glared up at me. And said to make it quick.

I walked inside closing the door behind me. Feeling emotion hit me at the sight of her. I slowly made it over to where her bed was and took a seat.

She looked over at me. And reached her hand over grabbing mine.

"I was wondering what would bring you back to Tree Hill." She said. Her voice soft.

"I couldn't stay away I you matter so much to me." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"Before I was pulled under the water my life flashed in front of my eyes." "And the last image I saw was your face." Brooke said. Looking up at me.

"I should've been there to save you." Lucas said. Emotion thick in his voice.

"You couldn't have known what was happening." "Why are trying to place blame on yourself.?" Brooke asked.

"Because I should have known god Brooke I almost lost you." Lucas said. Looking into her eyes.

"We haven't been a part of each other's lives for a long time." "I wasn't expecting to see or hear from you we moved on." "You and Peyton, me and Julian." "Lucas Scott, you are the only one I would have lost all of this for." Brooke said. Emotion in her voice. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"I should have fought for you. And never let you go again." Lucas said. Emotion in his voice.

"But you did. Let me go and chose Peyton so why are you here!" Brooke yelled at him. Wiping the falling tears from her eyes.

"Because I love you Brooke." Lucas said. Wiping away her tears.

"That doesn't matter how you feel or how I feel it's too late." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

"People that are meant to be together find their way in the end." "You taught me that Brooke I've never forgotten it or what we meant to each other." "He's everything you could want and what makes it better is that you know he won't break your heart." "He's the safe choice none of what you've shared with him compares to what we had." Lucas said. Emotion thick in his voice.

"You don't know him or me! He's good, decent, and loves me that's enough." Brooke said. Crossing her arms.

"But are truly in love with him or are you willing to settle because risking it this life would be too hard.?" Lucas asked.

"Go home Lucas to your wife and your daughter." "And forget you ever came back especially forget me." Brooke said. Turning from him.

Lucas got up and put his hand on her face. So they're eyes were locked.

"I'm in love with you Brooke Penelope Davis." "You can fight a lot of things accept for love, and destiny. I'm not ready to lose you yet." Lucas said. Letting go of her hand.

As he walked out of her hospital room.

Brooke woke up in a cold sweat. Trying to catch her breath. It was a dream. The engagement ring glowing brightly in the morning sun. Looking to the side of her to see Julian fast asleep beside her.

Today was the day of her wedding.

 **Author's Note: This is the product of inspiration and a love for this couple. Let me know your thoughts. Feedback is everything.**


End file.
